


Trial Run

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominance, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Hermione Granger - character, Oral Sex, Service, Service Submission, Sexual Experimentation, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco asked Hermione to be in control, to let him serve her.  For this first attempt, they're taking it slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial Run

She could see him trembling from across the room, his hands pressed tight to his thighs, his head bowed and fringe quivering in front of his nose. He'd wanted this, taken months to be able to ask her for it, but it frightened him. She knew he hated to be seen as vulnerable, hated to let down his guard, and it warmed her heart to know how much he trusted her. He'd asked her for something he wanted so intensely, loving her enough, trusting her enough to give her the power over his desires and needs.

Hermione crossed the bedroom, her bare feet silent on the carpet, and she touched his shoulder. He jumped, but stayed in place. A muscle twitched in his cheek and his trembling doubled, but he stayed. Hermione brushed his fringe back and caressed his cheek, her thumb running beneath his lower lip. "You're so handsome," she murmured to him, her free hand coming up to cradle the nape of his neck. "Handsome and brave. Tell me again, love. Tell me you want this."

Draco swallowed, his throat moving in a slow bob, and he nodded. It took him a minute, but he raised his head and met her eyes. Hermione trembled herself at the raw need she saw in his expression. "I want this," he said, his voice rough, barely audible. "Please."

She went up on her toes and kissed him, both hands cradling his face. "Trust me," she said. She stroked down his throat and put one hand over his heart, feeling it pound under her palm. "I love you. I want to give you this. Stop means stop, Draco, and no means no. Remember, love. I'm giving the orders, but you're in control."

Draco nodded again, once. Hermione smiled. Gently, she began. "Kneel."

Draco slowly lowered to his knees. He rested his hands on his thighs and kept his head raised, kept his eyes focused on Hermione's face. She smiled and brushed the tip of one nail along his jaw. "Nothing more than you can handle, love," she promised him again. She'd keep promising him, over and over, as often as he needed to hear it. This was difficult for him, and she knew it. From his first tentative suggestions, framed as jokes and teasing that he could easily shrug off if she'd reacted poorly, to his deeper hints and solicitous behaviors over the previous year, to the night a few weeks ago when he'd finally brought up enough courage to ask her outright for this, it had been a long and difficult process. Hermione understood, and she wanted him to trust her. She wanted him to gain as much pleasure from serving her as she'd gain from his service. This was a test for both of them, and she never failed at tests.

She ran her fingers into his hair, stroking the long, silky strands back. "Undo this," she said, pointing at the sash around her dressing gown, the fringed ends tied in a loose bow. Draco obeyed immediately, his shaking hands pulling the sash free. He pushed the sides of her dressing gown back and his hands locked on her hips as he sucked in air. His head snapped up and he stared at her, his eyes so wide that she could see a circle of white around the stormy grey. She smiled again and drew her fingers over the neckline of the white satin basque, circling her exposed and stiffened nipples before she touched the center of his lower lip. "I thought you might like this."

Draco stifled a groan.

Hermione shivered as Draco looked up to her, his grey eyes nearly molten with heat. She took his wrists and pushed his hands away from her body, then stepped back and shrugged out of the dressing gown. She turned to the bed and 'accidentally' dropped the gown on the floor. With a cluck of her tongue, she bent over and slid her hands down her legs. Draco made a whimpering sound behind her as her white knickers tightened across her arse, and Hermione hid a smile. She picked up the gown and straightened with a toss of her hair. The gown went across the foot of their bed and she turned back to face Draco.

He'd shifted position, just a touch, his knees widening as he sat back on his heels. Hermione wasn't certain if that was a signal that he needed to be more comfortable or if it was his preferred position when he fantasized about things like this, but she decided not to question him. They were both experimenting, both learning, and they could talk about little things like that later. Right now, she couldn't take her eyes off the swell of his cock. His trousers looked almost stretched, the length of him clearly visible beneath the fabric. She walked over to him.

She heard him swallow as she put one foot between his knees, and she laid her hand on top of his head. "That's for me," she said, pointing down at his groin. "That's mine. All mine. Isn't that right, love?"

Draco shuddered and his fingers twitched on his thighs. Hermione slipped her hand under his chin to lift his head, guiding him to meet her eyes. "Answer me, Draco. Does that belong to me?"

Draco gasped, licking his lips, and he nodded. "Yes. Yours." He closed his eyes and shivered again. "All yours. _Mistress_."

Hermione's heart pounded when she heard the desperate need in that one word, and she had to pause to breathe. Hearing Draco's deep voice provide her with that name, that title, had heat flaring through her body. "Very good," she purred.

Draco looked up to her, his eyes shining, and he smiled. "Thank you," he said quietly. Hermione ran her thumb over his lips and Draco turned his head to follow her hand. He kissed her palm, the tip of his tongue flicking against her skin. Hermione held still and watched him as he glanced up to her, his expression seeming to ask if his actions were allowed. If he had permission to continue. She held her breath and nodded.

Draco caught her in a loose grip and turned her hand until her wrist was facing up. He bent his head over her arm and kissed a path from wrist to elbow. His long fringe tickled her skin, his hot breath warmed her blood, and by the time he reached the thin, delicate skin at the hollow of her elbow, Hermione was shivering. She closed her eyes to regain control and drew her arm out of Draco's grasp. One hand on his shoulder, she walked behind him.

"Put your arms behind your back," she told him. Draco obeyed immediately, wrists crossed in the small of his back. Hermione made a soft noise of approval and Draco bit his lip, swallowing. Hermione leaned over him, deliberately rubbing her half-exposed breasts against his shoulder, and she unfastened the buttons of his shirt. Her fingers danced down his chest and stomach, over the tense muscles. She dragged her nails up his torso and flicked his small nipples. Draco hissed, his head falling back, and Hermione bit the side of his neck. She pushed his shirt off, trapping his arms in the sleeves, and straightened up. Twisting her fingers in his hair, she tugged his head back to rest against her hip, turned his head until the tip of his nose brushed her white knickers. 

"Would you like to touch me?" Hermione asked, tipping Draco's head to rub his nose against her. She could feel her body getting wet and knew he'd be able to smell her arousal. She canted her hips and ground against his face to ensure that he could. "Do you want to get your hands on me, Draco? Put your fingers into my cunt? Would you like that?"

Draco's next inhale was more of a gulp, and she felt his lips moving on her knickers. "Yes," he said, his voice deep and rumbling, the elegance of his accent slipping away as his excitement grew. "Yes, please, Mistress. I would. I'd love to touch you."

"How about your tongue?" she asked. She tightened her grip in his hair and tipped his head back, forcing him to look up at her. She slipped the fingers of her free hand beneath her knickers and probed through her curls to press the tip of her pinky into her folds. She rubbed the slick nub of her clit as she watched Draco's eyes. "Do you want to use your tongue on me? Want me to lay back and spread my legs for you? Or should I put you on your back and sit on your face? Would you like that? Would you like it if I knelt over your face and rubbed my cunt on your mouth?" She drew her hand out of her knickers and slid her pinky over Draco's lips, painting his skin with the salty juices from her body. "If I ordered you to get your tongue up inside me, ordered you to lick up every drop? Would you enjoy that?"

She pushed her finger into his mouth and leaned over him, wondering how he'd react to her next words. "Would you? _Boy_?"

Draco's entire body shook with a violent tremble, and he turned his head to her body, rubbing his nose and chin against her knickers. "Yes," he said, his voice so deep it was nearly a groan. "Yes, _please_. Please, Hermione. Mistress. Perfect."

Hermione raised her brows and released her grip on his hair to stroke the long strands. She had let herself go a little further than she'd expected, and her cheeks were flaming pink from what she'd said to him, but apparently that had been the right tactic to take. Draco was actually shuddering on his knees, his shoulders against her thighs as if only her presence behind him was keeping him upright. She patted his head with a pleased sound and stepped back. He did waver, but he held position, the muscles in his back tense. Hermione smiled and walked around him to sit on the foot of the bed, her legs crossed primly at the ankle, her hands folded atop her knee.

"Get rid of the shirt," she said, and Draco nearly ripped it from his body, flinging it across the room to smack into the bureau. He watched her with heat and hunger in his silver eyes. Hermione looked him over, making it obvious that she was examining him, and stopped with her gaze lingering on the thick bulge of his cock beneath his trousers. She pointed. "Take it out. Show it to me. Your cock is mine, boy, and I want to see what belongs to me."

Draco rose up on his knees, fingers scrabbling at the fastenings of his trousers. He tore them open, swearing under his breath, and pulled his cock free. As she watched, it hardened further, a drop of thin, clear liquid forming at the tip. Hermione purred. "Taste it, boy."

Draco ran his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing the thin droplet over his skin. Hermione watched as he brought his thumb up to his mouth and licked it, the point of his tongue fluttering. He kept his eyes on hers as he lowered his hand to his side again. His cock twitched against his thigh and Hermione leaned forward, one hand coming up to pull at her exposed nipples. "Looks good," she said, licking her lips in unconscious imitation. "Looks very good. Looks very hard, too. Are you hard for me?"

Draco nodded, his fringe falling across his eyes. He flicked it back with a shake of his head and raised his chin. Hermione tipped her head as she watched him, wondering what was going through his mind. His body held tension, but it wasn't the tight stiffness of fear or dismay. It was a tension she recognized, had seen in the months over their relationship, from the first tentative days of courtship to the mornings waking in a tangle of limbs and sheets. It was the trembling ache of need and desire in him that made his muscles tight. Hermione smiled. They were doing all right so far.

She uncrossed her legs and spread them wide, her fingers dancing along the insides of her thighs. "I think you could be harder," she said. "Wank for me."

Draco shivered and his fingers were on his cock before she'd finished speaking. He stroked, long and slow, displaying himself to her. Hermione watched with lowered lids, one hand resting against the damp triangle of her knickers. Draco's hand moved faster as his breathing grew heavy, as the thin drops became thick beads dripping onto his fingers. His breath hitched and his head fell back. Hermione snapped her fingers. "Stop."

Draco's groan nearly rattled the windows of their bedroom. It made Hermione's blood race, made her cunt pulse. She leaned back on one hand and slid the other into her knickers, fingers probing for the swollen nub of her clit. "Didn't want to stop, did you?" she asked Draco, who was trembling from the effort of holding still, his hand loose around the base of his cock. "Didn't want to stop even though I already told you that belongs to me. It's mine, boy, and I decided when you get to play with it, and for how long."

It took him several tries to speak, and when he finally managed it, his voice was rough and hoarse, every bit of his posh drawl and cultured accents blasted away by the heat of desire. "Yes, Mistress," he said, his eyes locked on her hand as it moved beneath the fabric of her damp knickers. "Yours. You decide."

"Very good." Hermione drew her hand up, painted the tips of her nipples with the musky juices from her cunt, and licked her fingers clean. She wriggled out of her knickers and held them dangling from one finger as she pointed to the floor between her feet. "Kneel here, boy."

Draco crawled across the floor, muscles bunching in his arms and back. Hermione almost lost track of her idea while watching him prowl towards her. She swallowed and forced herself to focus. Once he'd taken position, she touched his lips. "Open." He obeyed without question. She rubbed the wet crotch of her knickers across his tongue before dropping them onto the floor. She shivered at his groan of deep, desperate need. Hermione put her legs over his shoulders, her heels drumming on his back, and slid her fingers into her cunt. "Your turn to watch."

Draco's hands settled on her knees. He stroked her thighs, fingers dancing gently along her skin. Hermione suspected she should probably tell him that he shouldn't move without her permission, but she didn't have the strength to forbid him right then. His hands were lightly calloused and the texture of them on the soft flesh of her thighs made her tremble. She pressed her heels into his back and wriggled her hips.

The plump lips of her cunt were flushed with blood and desire, opening without much need for her touch. She wondered what Draco could see from his angle. The round, swollen nub of her clit, practically throbbing each time she passed the tip of her finger over it? The opening of her body, the circular passage that pulsed and ached? The knowledge that he was watching had her dripping. She slipped two fingers deep into her cunt, twisting to press on the soft, spongy area that made her entire body shake. Hermione moaned and Draco echoed her. His hair brushed her thigh as he turned his head and kissed her leg. "You're beautiful, Mistress," he murmured to her.

Hermione pulled her fingers out of her body and held them out to him. Draco sucked them between his lips, his tongue fluttering around her knuckles and sliding over her nails to lick every bit of her juices from her hand. Hermione scraped her teeth over her lip and arched her hips, groaning in anticipation. "Tongue," she demanded.

Draco licked her palm and up her fingers and Hermione drummed her heels on his back. "No." She grabbed his hair and hauled him forward until his nose was buried in the thick triangle of curls and his mouth ground against her clit. "Tongue, boy. Use your fucking tongue. Make me come."

Draco moaned, his fingers tightening on her legs. Hermione slumped back onto her elbows as the vibrations rocked through her body. She could feel every brush of his lips. The tiny shifts of mouth and tongue were exhilarating. When he nuzzled between the lips of her cunt, Hermione took a hard grip on the sheets. She pressed her lips together but couldn't hold back a soft whimper as Draco lifted his head to flick the point of his tongue over her clit.

He knew very well what would drive her to writhing, and he used all his skill. In short order, Hermione was clawing at the sheets, rocking and undulating against him. Draco slid his hands up her thighs and pressed down on her hips in a futile effort to hold her to the bed. Eyes closed, she ground against his face. Draco answered the demand and sucked hard on her clit.

Every muscle in her body tensed. She wrapped her legs around his shoulders and pinned him to the end of the bed. She released the sheets and grabbed his head, her nails raking into his hair to clamp him in place. She arched her back and dug her shoulders into the bed as she let out a wild, strangled groan.

Draco didn't stop. His tongue kept moving, extending the shivers and quakes of her orgasm until she shrieked and shoved at his head. She pushed him away, snatched her legs up onto the bed, and curled into a ball. One hand between her thighs, she panted for breath.

She heard Draco move, felt his hand slip across the bed to pat her hair. "Are you pleased?" he asked in a soft whisper. "Mistress, did that please you?"

She opened her eyes slowly. He was watching her with hope, his cheeks pink and shining from the slick juices of her body. Hermione reached for him, her fingers trembling, and she brushed his fringe away from his darkened eyes. "Yes," she hissed. " _Yes_. Oh god, Draco. You are an astounding pleasure."

The bright smile he gave her was worth all of this. The nervous conversations, the worry and confusions. All of it had been worth the grateful, happy look on Draco's face. Hermione forced her body to uncurl and she patted the bed beside her. "Up here, boy," she said. "You've earned the right to share the bed."

He scrambled to his feet, cock bobbing above his unfastened trousers. She thought for a moment that he would strip before joining her, but he crawled onto the bed without undressing. She smiled to herself. Of course. She hadn't given him permission to remove his trousers.

Draco prowled up from the bottom of the bed to stretch out beside her. Hermione rolled onto her side to face him, one leg tossed over his hip. She caressed his chest and dragged her fingers down his stomach to slip her thumb over the head of his cock. Draco gulped. She could see the muscles tightening in his arms as he resisted the urge to move. Purring softly in approval, she rubbed his cock in long, slow strokes. "You're doing so well," she said, leaning close to kiss the tip of his nose. "Very well, boy. Obeying my instructions, behaving yourself. I'm ... I didn't expect this."

She touched her forehead to his and rested there, listening to the ragged edge of his breathing and the pulse of her heart. "Is there something else you need?" she asked, her hands still moving along the length of his cock. While his service had been for her, she hadn't lost sight of him. He'd asked her for this because he wanted to _give_ service. She knew she had a responsibility to see to his needs. 

Draco lowered his lashes for a moment before meeting her eyes. "Truth?" he started. He hesitated, then took a deep breath and gave her a slow smile. "Truthfully, I need to rest. To-to ... to assimilate. I wanted this, but I didn't.... I'm having--"

He shivered and leaned his head against hers, his breath hot on her cheek. His words spilled out of him in a rush. "I'm feeling everything at once and I don't know what to do and I loved it all and I was so worried you wouldn't like it, wouldn't want to do this. But you did, and you enjoyed it, and _god_ , I've never been that turned on but seeing you was even better. I-I-I, I just, _just_ \--"

His voice trembled and cracked. Hermione moved on instinct. She wriggled close to him, wrapping her arm over him and twining her legs in his to hold him tight. "Shh," she whispered. "It's all right. Rest, love. Take a rest. Let it all work through you." Stroking his hair and down his spine, she hummed softly to calm him. He wasn't the only one who needed to take a break. She needed to assimilate as well. "Rest, Draco. I'm here. I love you."

He shuddered and nestled against her, his hand on her thigh. He sighed, contented. "Thank you, Mistress."


End file.
